Hulk! Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Various citiznes * Transit officer * Locations: * ** *** Lecture hall *** *** Shiela Marks home *** Banner's Hotel Room *** Subway *** Items: * Shiela's mental device. | StoryTitle2 = "It's a Monster!" | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = John Tartaglione | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Lynne Graeme | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = In a nondescript town, an elderly local is celebrating the 60th anniversary of his flagpole sitting that lasted 7 days and 8 hours all those many years ago. However, while the man sits atop his pole, he is disappointed that nobody has a sense of nostalgia to enjoy the foolishness of the stunt. While pulling his stunt, the man thinks back to how much has changed in the sixty years that have passed. Meanwhile, on the ground, the town is put into a state of panic thanks to the arrival of the Hulk. Angered by all the traffic serving around him, the Hulk trashes all the nearby vehicles. When some of the locals try to fight back by hurling things at the Hulk he disperses them by stomping his foot on the ground. The quaking his foot stomping causes a billboard to fall off the side of a building. Grabbing it, and deciding all billboards are ugly, the Hulk starts smashing them all. Not liking the smell of pollution coming from one of the nearby factories. To stop this, the Hulk plugs the smoke stacks forcing the factor to shut down. The Hulk also gets irritated by the noise created by a construction sights and the constant demands made by road signs and wrecks all these things as well. In the middle of the rampage, the Hulk pauses to look at the old man sitting on top of the flagpole. The Hulk finds this amusing and comments on his silly it is. With a smile on his face, the Hulk decides to leave. During all the destruction many people called the Hulk a monster, however the old man -- at least from where he was sitting -- doesn't think so. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * A flagpole sitter Other Characters: * Local Police * Various citizens Locations: * Unspecified town | StoryTitle3 = Heaven Is a Very Small Place! | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker3_1 = John Severin | Colourist3_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | ReprintOf3 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 147 | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3= Featured Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Other Characters: * seismologists ** Bob Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * desert near Adobe Flat, New Mexico ** mirage town | Notes = Continuity Notes Master Mind * In this story, Banner states that the Hulk is not a purely physical manifestation and not a proper multiple personality. He is very much mistaken. However, at this time Banner doesn't know any better. Bruce later learns that the Hulk is a manifestation of his childhood abuse sometime after this story, as seen in . It's a Monster! * Although the year is not specified, the old man's flashback suggests that his first flagpole sitting stunt happened in the 1920s. Since this is a character who exists in the Modern Age, the depiction of his flashback should be considered a topical reference that is relative to the date of publication, as per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}